Sparrow's Dancer
by another.fatal.wreck
Summary: Since the death of her mother, Madeline Hartig has been left to fend for herself. When she unexpectedly falls for her supposed caretaker will a little mishap and bloodshed ruin her chances at a normal life?
1. Wheel of Fortune

You added the last touches of the light make up on your icy green eyes and studied yourself in the mirror. A satisfied gloss blanketed your eyes as you became happy with the way you presented yourself. You figured the night would be long and treacherous with all the cat calls and hollers from drunken audience members relishing in your shorts and sailor's shirt. But, you were prepared for such things, and had been ever since you started your night job at the pubs with a few of your friends.

"Maddy!! Hurry up, we're about to go on!!" your friend, Olivia exclaimed.

"I'm on my way, sheesh. I think the drunk bastards won't care if I'm a few 8 counts late. They don't even know what an 8 count is". You and Olivia shared a light laugh before flushing yourself of any unnecessary amusement.

You followed Olivia towards a small stage made of cheap wood that could barely accommodate you, Olivia, and your other friend, Amelia. You almost stepped onto the stage when you noticed your hair was still flowing off your shoulders. You quickly grabbed a tie and managed your medium length auburn hair into a less than classy pony. The band began playing a very catchy number you had picked out especially for this pub. The music varied for 6 minutes or so, from powerful and fierce, to light and dreamy. As you walked on stage in all manner of your performance, you noticed a vaguely familiar man not far from the left side of the stage, which you were set at. He seemed to be a mysterious figure, but yet was known by everyone in the pub.

As you danced, the man never seemed to take his eyes off of you and your stage occupants. He also never parted his lips from his can of rum either. A typical man in the pub, most likely a typical man on the streets.

The number ended, and you quickly went to a back room to change into everyday clothes, a simple dress that was worn, torn, and dirty.

"What's with the rush, Maddy?" Olivia called after you.

"Maddy, what's in your head? Take your time. We have nothing to do for the rest of the night," Amelia said to you. You ignored her worries and left back for the pub.

"I worry about that girl sometimes" Olivia pointed out.

"Me too, Liv, me too"

As you made your way back to the pub, drunken sailors began throwing shillings at you and stuffing them in your bodice. You plowed through the crowds of men to the stage. You searched through the pub for the man, only to find out he had left already.

You rapidly ran outside and looked through the streets. The streets were crowded in most places, and it was difficult to find a certain person in a crowd of them. Eventually, you found the man facing another man sleeping with the pigs, looking quite dirty and disgusting. He seemed to be busy, but you didn't give a damn. His back was turned to you as you stood there, but you knew exactly who it was. You immediately recognized the messy dreadlocks, random beads, worn tricon, and long navy coat from your past.

"Jack Sparrow!!" you shouted.

"Captain...Captain Jack Sparrow" the man said slowly turning around. As soon as your eyes and his made contact, his facial expression turned to that of surprise. "Madeline?? Been years love, and I say, ye 'ave definitely grown up" Jack said, eyeing your womanly body. "...very well, might I add".

You began stepping closer to Jack, realizing how short you truly were. "Jack, what are you doing here in Iliya??" you asked.

"Why, I am 'ere for thirst problems. In other words...me bloody rum stock was consumed quicker than I thought" he frowned and took a quick glimpse down your bodice.

"You underestimate yourself Jack. Pubs should shudder at the thought of your name and crew." Jack chuckled a little.

"I remember ye as a little one causing quite a ruckus yerself Maddy. Seems ye be doing just as well now as ye did then, with the dancin' an' such. 'ver thought of becomin' a lady of the night?? I'm sure ye would make a plentiful profit from them moves ye have." a smirk covered Jack's face as you rolled your eyes in disgust.

"Very funny, but I try to think of this as professional work...even though it might not seem as such at times."

"Ye'd be surprised, love."

"Don't you have wenches to be tending to??" you said angrily to Jack, hands on your hips.

"Ah, I thought I was lookin' at one, love. 'm sorry...won' happen again." Jack kept smiling as you glared at him.

"You remember I was taught to handle a sword, right?"

"Well, that would 'ave not much use now, love. As I can see, ye don' seem to 'ave yer effects with ye, makin' it almost impossible for ye to fight an' win. Especially against yer's truly" Jack's smirk remained on his face while he pointed to himself. You suddenly heard screams from across town and cannon fire. You glanced up at Jack who quickly changed emotion from content to stress, as if he knew what, or who, was coming after the town.

"Sorry to cut this short, love, but I need to get back to me ship as soon as possible".

"What?" you asked wide eyed. "Jack!! What's coming after you!?"

"Nothin', love. Just a few friends, tha's all."

"How do I know you're not telling the truth??"

"B'cause ye wouldn' believe the truth even if I told it to ye, so on so forth. Now please, let me go, me ship is callin' me presence." As soon as Jack was about to turn on his heel and leave you, a wickedly horrific looking man came up behind you and began dragging you by your hair. You screamed and the man hit you with the butt of his pistol, causing you to fall unconscious. Your screams reached Jack before you fell unconscious, and he quickly cocked out his pistol and shot the man, the bullet narrowly missing you. Jack stared at your unconscious body contemplating what to do.

"Oh bugger" he said, scooping up your limp body and starting for the docks as quickly as he could.


	2. Jack Sparrow

As you woke up, your head began throbbing in pain, causing you to wish you had never woken up in the first place. All you remember was talking to Jack and screaming and...Everything was a blank after that. As you kept your eyes closed, you tried to remember what caused you to black out. The night seemed as normal as it could get in Iliya, a small Tortuga-esque port: drunken sailors, Ladies of the night roaming, searching for costumers intoxicated enough to bed them quickly. Right like every other night you had experienced there. Nothing unusual, so you thought.

Your eyes began to flutter open as you maintained the pain coming from your head and pulled the soft blanket over your head. You paused for a minute...

"What the...?" you concentrated on the room you were in. A pretty plain room, but not quaint like what you were used to in Iliya. It was a good size, had a large bed, which you were laying in, and papers scattered over a medium sized table, desk thing. You quickly sat up, but lay back down from the dizziness that overcame you. All you knew was that this certainly wasn't Iliya. At that moment, the room seemed to sway and rock a little. You rushed to your feet and burst through the room's door. Jack was standing right in front of the door, and jumped back as soon as you flung the door open.

"Ah, mornin' love.'ave a nice sleep?? Ye should've, twas in me bed" Jack smirked his typical smirk, wondering what your reaction would be.

"BLOODY HELL!! Where am I!?!" you shouted, still confused at where you were.

"Ye aren't really the sharpest tool in the shed now are ye??" Jack joked.

"What am I thinking? I don't even remember what happened last night. Everything is just a simple black blur". You stopped for a moment and pondered why you might have been in Jack's bed. Your eyes widened, "I didn't...I mean...We didn't...Bloody hell!!" you pointed from yourself to jack to the bed, and back to you again. You were definitely confused and mortified.

Jack chuckled a moment. "Nah, love. Nothin' like that. I would rather ye be conscious for somethin' tha' extraordinary to happen."

You were so relieved you didn't even notice the innuendo Jack sent your way and sighed.

"Gah, good. But...where am I??"

"Ye be on the Pearl love!!!"

Your eyes grew as big as apples, hoping you weren't already out at sea. "Wh..What??" you stammered. "The...Black Pearl?? Your ship, the Black Pearl??".

"Aye!! I s'pose ye should be thankin' me for savin' ye".

"Uh...and what or who exactly did you save me from??"

"Well, the pirate raid last night. Ye woulda been captured, raped, murdered, or somethin' along those lovely lines. An' I thought, me being the gentlemanly man I am, would spare ye of those burdens".

"Oh..."

"An' a man came right up behind ye and began draggin' ye away!!" Jack explained, using hand gestures to emphasize his story. "But, I took out me pistol an' shot 'im right there, barely missin' ye. Be happy love, could be lots worse."

"Whoa..." you were overwhelmed by all the information you had just obtained. "So...I'm on the Pearl...and we're still in Iliya...right?"

Jack looked as if he were going to say yes, but that wasn't the word that came out of his mouth. "Nah, far from there as it is. An' I ain't goin' back either. Tooooo Too dangerous, an' we don' 'ave time now".

"WHAT!?!" you exclaimed. Jack closed his eyes in surprise as you screamed at him. "But my friends are most likely worried sick!!! We HAVE to go back Jack, how am I going to being to make money now?? I'm away from work, I'm away from the place I call home, I'm away from the people I call FAMILY, I'm away from everything I have worked for!!"

Jack stopped you. "Ye can live 'ere for the time being. It's quite nice 'ere actually. And as for work, ye can scrub and sweep the deck an' galley. Not a hard job at all, compared to what the others do".

You still gaped at the fact you were out at sea. "Bloody hell..." you muttered.

"No need for harsh language, love. Ye should be happy I got ye out of tha' rat hole". You slapped Jack as hard as you could, leaving a bright red hand print on his face, quickly wiping the smirk off of his face forcing him to frown.

"Hmph" was all you said as you stormed out onto the deck.

"Maddy??" Gibbs asked you as you stormed onto the deck.

"Yes" you said coldly, obviously mad and impatient. As you turned around to see who was talking to you, you instantly recognized the man. "Gibbs...??".

"Aye. What...are you doing here?? Captain didn't...pay for your ser-"

"NO! I am not a lady of the night, and neither do I intend to be". You head footsteps coming towards you on the deck, and you figured it was Jack. "Maybe JACK can tell you why I'm here".

"Aye, I can". You waited as patiently as you could for Jack to explain what happened last night, but he seemed to take a very long time. You turned towards Jack, wondering why he hadn't given the explanation. He was smirking down towards you, obviously not paying too much attention. You slammed your foot on top of his, making him keel over.

"Bloody woman!! What is wrong with ye!?!? I saved ye from bloody pirates, and this is how ye thank me!?!?"

"Why thank you Jack for that lovely explanation. Next time, make sure it's in a timely matter" you sarcastically said glaring at him, anger still raging through you. You turned towards Gibbs again, he gaped at you, seeming very surprised.

"Aye...that's what happened??"

"Yes, that is exactly what happened". You smiled at Gibbs and took off towards the galley, only to have Jack grabbed you violently by the arm.

"Ye!! In me quarters, NOW". Jack made his way down to his quarters in long strides. You followed him, knowing that you were in deep trouble. But you still were raging with anger that you were in the middle of the ocean, away from home. As you entered Jacks cabin, he closed and locked the door behind you and turned to face you.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with ye!?!"

You didn't really have a very good answer, so you made up a stupid excuse. "I am god knows how far away from home, in the MIDDLE OF THE CARIBBEAN!!! I think I reserve the right to be maybe a little bit mad!!!"

"Would ye have rather me leave ye to die on the street corner!?! Huh!?! 'Cause I woulda bloody done tha' if I knew ye were goin' to be so bloody stubborn!!"

"Well maybe you should've!! I mean, I can fend for myself you know!! I have been since my mother passed away and since you left Iliya, don't you think I could've done it last night!?!"

"No I don' actually. Ye were unconscious, lyin' in the middle of the street. Someone coulda easily picked ye up, like I did, and had their way with ye once ye woke up!! Would ye 'ave rather that!?!"

You looked at Jack, your anger somewhat flushing out of you. You realized he had done what he did to help you, not hurt you. You spoke as if you had waved your white flag of surrender. "No...No, I wouldn't have". You stared down at your feet, ashamed of how you reacted towards Jack.

Jack sighed, noticing your surrender. "Listen love. I know how stubborn ye are and always 'ave been, but ye need to let go of tha' emotion now since yer on me ship".

"I know, I know I'm stubborn, I know. I don't need to be told over and over either".

"Jack glared at you, hoping you realized how stubborn you were still acting.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just...overwhelmed I guess. Never been away from Iliya before, so this is all just a first for me".

"Aye, love, I know. But I 'ave a feelin' yer gonna like it 'ere. Bein' out in the sea, bein' free". You smiled lightly, still feeling guilty about how you had acted.

"Well..."

"Well...wha'?"

"Uh...well...I have to work right? You said something about scrubbing the decks and galley".

Jack smiled, taking your passiveness as enthusiasm. "Aye, work. Ye will be scrubbin' the decks an' such. But, ye gotta meet the crew first..."


	3. Introductions

"Uhh...ok" Maddy said timidly. Jack turned on his heel and walked out of the room, she following closely behind. She were somewhat anxious to see who the crew was, and if she recognized anyone other than Gibbs.

"A'right ye dogs, get in line. We've got a new member on board and ye all need ta give yer proper introductions". The crewmembers quickly left their stations and stood in an unorganized line standing up as straight as possible. Jack waited for all of the members to join the line before introducing Maddy to them. "A'right crew, this is our new crewmember". The crew stared at Maddy as Jack presented her like a new carriage or car for modern equals. Maddy waved shyly, not sure how she should react to them. "Her name is Madeline. I saved 'er from the pirate raid in Iliya. She will be scrubbin' the decks for the time bein', an' don' disturb 'er while she is workin'. She will be an equal just like ye people, nothin' more, nothin' less. Treat 'er as such, savvy?". Maddy changed her standing position often due to the somewhat embarrassment of being talked about to the crew. They didn't seem very interested that she was there, like there had been people like her many times before. Which probably had it's truths seeing as it was Jack's ship, a manifest for whores and lady's of the night.

"Aye" the crew replied, mostly unenthusiastic.

"Is this just another one o' yer wenches, Cap'n?" one of the crew members spoke up. Maddy gaped at him in surprise and utter disgust. "I remember seein' 'er at one o' the bars, an' she wasn' wearin' a dress".

Jack looked at the crew member in confusion. He quickly remembered why he said Maddy weren't wearing a dress. She were wearing shorts and a sailors shirt, which they didn't see much of around Iliya. "No...She isn' a whore. But she isn' an upper class woman either".

"What else is there then??" another crewmember shouted.

"I'm a normal girl, who just happens to have gotten stuck on this boat". Maddy said firmly.

"Ship, love, ship". Jack corrected her.

"Fine...ship. And yes, I was at the bar last night, but not as a whore. If I was, I would've

worn a dress with a neckline that dropped down to my stomach" Maddy said sarcastically. A few of the crewmembers became wide eyed, undressing her with their eyes. Maddy sighed in surrender.

Jack looked down at Maddy oddly, somewhat surprised with her reply. "Uh...aye, she woulda worn a dress with a...lot of...skin showin'". he said, somewhat stumbling over his words. There was a silence for a moment before Jack spoke up again. "Well, she wasn' an' tha's all tha' matters. Now back to yer stations, yer workin' extra long b'cause of the comments an' introduction he 'ad to do right now". The crew scattered and dodged each other, going to their previous positions, groaning the way back.

"So wha' do ye think, love?"

"Nothing like my friends" Maddy said staring at the crew still. Jack chuckled looking down at her.

"Well, they be pirates, love. Now 'm sure yer friends weren' pirates". Maddy smiled slightly still not looking at Jack. He stared at her for a moment, wondering why she wasn't looking at him.

"Somethin' wrong, love?" Maddy didn't reply. "Love?" Jack repeated giving her a small nudge. She quickly jumped back to reality.

"Oh, oh sorry. I wasn't really paying attention".

"I figured. Somethin's on yer mind, an' yer goin' ta tell me".

"I doubt you want to hear it".

"That wasn' a question, love. It was an order". Maddy finally looked up at Jack, staring into his eyes for a slight moment.

"Well...ok then. I'm...scared. Of being here".

"Wha'?" Jack replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"I have no clue". Maddy sighed and began walking towards the rail, Jack following closely behind her. "I'm not ready to die. I have my whole life to live. I've only lived 20 years of it, and I'm not ready for it to end".

Jack came up to the left of Maddy looking at her frowning. "Now...wha' would put ye in a mind set like tha'?? I don' remember ever givin' ye any indication ye were gonna get hurt or die".

"I know, I know. But whenever I hear the word, pirate, I get a picture of death in my mind. Mutiny, betrayal, lies, gunshots, stuff like that".

Jack gently took Maddy's shoulder and turned her towards him. "Ye 'ave absolutely nothin' to be worried about, savvy? The crew knows not to lay a hand on ye, no matter what. Yer jumpin' to conclusions, love. Not all pirates are rotten bastards. Well...most are, but not all". Jack smirked and Maddy laughed a little, feeling somewhat relieved. "An' if ye still feel awkward about this, just remember Cap'n Jack is here, protectin' yer skin".

A smile emerged on her face. "Alright, I'll lighten up. I guess since it's all so new, it's just..."

"I know, love, I know. No need to explain".

"Right". Maddy smiled up at Jack while he smiled back at her.

"Now, go get the bucket an' brush from the closet. Yer gonna be scrubbin' the decks for the time bein'. It's not a very fun job, but it's where ye gotta start".

"Ok". Maddy started down below deck and saw the closet. She opened up the door, and it creaked loudly. As she reached for the wodden bucket and brush, a dark blue dress fell on top of her. "What the...". She struggled to get the dress off of her head, and when she did, she noticed a large rip in the dress. It went from the deepest part of the neckline, to about the middle of the stomach. Maddy studied the dress, holding it in her hands. She knew it wasn't anyone's on the crew, and it certainly wasn't Jack. It was probably one of his nightly whores he had picked up in Tortuga. She sighed at the fact of Jack using women like that. But she remembered that they sold themselves, they were asking for it.

But then again...he really didn't have to use the women like that.

"Fin' somethin' interestin', love?" Maddy jumped as she heard Jack's voice from behind her. He chuckled. "Startled much, love?" He smirked down at Maddy holding the torn dress. She glared at him.

"I despise you, Jack".

"Oh, do ye?"

"Yes, I do". Maddy quickly wrapped up the dress and threw it in the back of the closet. She grabbed the bucket and brush and shoved past Jack, ignoring his smirks and smiles. "Sick bastard" She muttered to herself. She went and filled the bucket with water and made her way to a random spot on the deck. As Maddy set the bucket down, she plunged her hand in the cold water, grabbing the brush. She scrubbed vigorously for an hour before her hands began to get sore and blistered. Jack had made his way to the wheel, but she didn't flinch to look at him. Even though Maddy hands were stinging in pain, she continued to work hard at scrubbing the deck, making it as clean as she could. She had cleaned over half the deck by the time Jack told everyone to take a break. She ignored the call and continued scrubbing the deck, releasing her anger.

"Ye can stop now, love". Jack was standing above Maddy, confused at why she was still working.

"I know". Maddy said firmly without stopping to look at him.

Jack looked around before looking down at her again. He came towards Maddy and grabbed her hand that was holding the brush. "I can make that an order if ye like". He flashed her a golden, toothy grin.

"No thank you". Maddy said coldly, jerking her hand away from Jack's and standing up.

She wiped off her skirt and headed towards the galley.

Jack rolled his eyes, giving up. "I apparently don' understand the female species enough". Jack looked at Maddy walking away towards the galley and frowned.


	4. New Ship, New Friend

It was Maddy's first day of consciousness on the Pearl, and she already felt some tension rising between her and Jack. She found it utterly disgusting how he would buy women like that. But she just brushed it off her shoulder and tried to enjoy what left of her break she had.

As Maddy walked into the galley, the rest of the crew had already been through a bottle of rum each, wasting themselves away. But as she looked more closely, she noticed a woman in a dress sitting in the corner. She didn't remember seeing a woman when she was ordered to meet the crew. As Maddy slowly walked over to her, the woman began lifting her head up to look at Maddy. She looked to be around Maddy's age, maybe a little older. She had bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. A generally good looking woman.

"Umm...hello. I'm Madeline. I don't remember seeing you on deck earlier today, and I thought I would introduce myself".

"Hello, Madeline. You seem nice enough. I'm Adrienne". Maddy smiled and Adrienne smiled back.

"You can take a seat if you like," Adrienne said pulling up a chair next to her.

"Oh, thanks". Maddy said quickly sitting down.

"So, why are you on the Pearl??" Adrienne asked.

"I'm a childhood friend of Jack's. I ran into him when he made port in Iliya. Then a pirate raid started and I got knocked out by some bastard. And I guess Jack took me aboard the ship so I wouldn't be capture or something. So...here I am. What about you? How did you get here?"

"I am also a friend of Jack's. I'm from Tortuga, which is obviously his favorite place in the Caribbean". Adrienne laughed at herself. Maddy looked at Adrienne after her comment about Jack and Tortuga. 'Could she be...a...whore?' Maddy thought to herself. She then remembered the blue dress she found in the closet.

"I love your dress. Where did you get it?" Maddy asked Adrienne. Adrienne looked at Maddy with a weird look on her face, like she were crazy.

"Uh...Tortuga. Why?"

"I think it's lovely. Do own any other dresses?" Maddy asked, trying to act as curious as she could.

"Well, I used to own a navy blue one, but I can't seem to find it. Must have misplaced it somewhere. Or one of the crewmembers stole it. They seem to gag over any woman that comes aboard, so watch out for yourself dear".

"Will do..." Maddy trailed off, connecting the dots in her head. Even though Maddy hated jumping to conclusions, she figured that the blue dress Maddy accidentally found in the closet was Adrienne's. 'I bet she's Jack's whore,' she thought to herself. "Uhh...how did you meet Jack again?" Maddy asked Adrienne.

"In Tortuga. At a pub actually".

"Ahh...I see".

"A'right ye dogs, get back to work!" Jack screamed from the deck.

"Oh that's me too," Maddy said to Adrienne. "Why don't you work on the deck?"

"I'm not sure actually. I just usually stay down here until the day ends, or go to the crow's nest. Then it's off to the crew quarters for me to sleep. Quite the adventure, eh?" Maddy chuckled at her sarcasm.

"Oh yes, definitely". Maddy began to step towards the deck but turned around to face Adrienne again. "Do you want to help me scrub the deck, or maybe just stand around and keep me company? I mean, my job's not all that demanding and entertaining, and neither is yours". Adrienne laughed at Maddy's points.

"It's alright. I wouldn't want the Captain to get angry and all. He can get like that sometimes. Hopefully you're on his good side".

"Yeah...hopefully," Maddy muttered to herself as she smiled and turned towards the deck. She had not set one foot in the direction of her bucket and brush when Jack stepped in front of her. She stepped to her right, while he stepped to his left, blocking her from passing him. She then tried stepping to her left, and he stepped to his right, as she predicted. Maddy quickly maneuvered herrself to the left of Jack, before he could step in front of her again.

"Now tha's not fair, love" Jack whined from behind Maddy. She turned around to see Jack frowning at her.

"Life's not fair, but it's real, Captain," Maddy snapped and Jack smirked.

"Ah, tha' it tis". Jack began stepping closer to Maddy, but she matched each of his forward steps with a backward step of her own.

"And it's not fair that you make me work, but not Adrienne". Jack stopped stepping towards her and looked at her in confusion.

"Ye met Adrienne?"

"Yes, I did. She spends all day in the galley or the crow's nest".

"Does she?"

"Yes...she does," Maddy began getting frustrated with Jack's worthless questions. There was a pause for a moment as one of she thought about what she would say next. "What are you going to do about that Captain?"

"I don' 'ave ta do anythin', I'm the Captain, savvy?"

Maddy rolled her eyes. "So you're going to let her just sit there and do nothing to help out the ship?"

Jack paused for a moment, pondering his answer. "Yep, I'm good with it". Maddy's eyes widened. She couldn't believe he made her work, but not Adrienne. "Does tha'...anger ye, love?" Jack said replying to her silent words.

Maddy remembered what Adrienne had said about getting on Jack's "good side" and modified her answer. She plastered a forced smile on her face. "No, just wondering".

Jack looked at Maddy in satisfaction. "Good". He smiled and didn't leave.

"Do you...want anything, Captain Sparrow?" Maddy asked timidly.

"No. Jus' starin'" he replied looking at Maddy. Maddy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...at what?"

"At yer eyes, love. They are a stunnin' green color. Never seen it b'fore in me life. Ye never 'ad them when ye was younger".

"Oh, ok. That's nice of you to notice then. Must you be tending to your ship, Captain?" Maddy said trying to get him to leave her alone. Jack frowned at her eagerness for him to leave.

"'m the Captain, love, remember? I can do whatever I wan', whenever I wan'".

"Then it was an educated guess when I thought you didn't want to steer your dearly beloved ship into the corals, hm?" Maddy replied sarcastically.

"Is anythin'...wrong, Maddy?"

"No," Maddy said quickly and firmly.

"Why do I doubt tha' then?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Don' answer questions with questions, love. It's not healthy" Jack smirked at Maddy and turned on his heel to head for the helm. Once he couldn't see her face, Maddy smiled and laughed to herself. 'Charming...yet a womanizer.' She thought to herself. 'The man's impossible to figure out'.

As Maddy returned to her duties as "deck swabber", she began daydreaming about her adventures out in the sea. Or what she hoped they would be like. Nothing had happened so far since she'd been on the Pearl. Nothing exciting seemed to happen, which she found odd, seeing as this was only the biggest pirate threat in the Caribbean. Maddy took a break from her scrubbing to look out at the sea for a bit. She leaned against the rail and gazed out into the blue waters hoping adventure would come and tap her on the shoulder. But it never did. She waited and waited all her life for this "adventure" and this seemed like the perfect opportunity for it to come to her, yet it hadn't yet. Things weren't going her way as of now, and she wasn't about to sit around and let it consume her.

"Maddy!" Maddy quickly snapped out of her daydream gaze and whipped around towards Jack, the source of the shout. She immediately tensed up. She knew he knew that she was daydreaming, certainly unacceptable behavior on a pirate ship. "The decks up 'ere are lookin' a bit...dungy. Would ye be a dear an' swab over 'ere for awhile?"

Maddy relaxed hoping he hadn't noticed her not doing her job. "Um, sure". She rapidly picked up the bucket full of suds and brush and headed towards the helm. "Where did you want me to scrub, Captain?" Maddy asked politely. Jack raised an eyebrow at her in suspicion to her unnatural behavior.

He pointed to a spot a few feet in front of the wheel he was standing behind. "Right there, love".

As Maddy began to scrub the part of the deck Jack had pointed out, she strongly felt a pair of eyes on her, as if they were following her while she were working. This definitely made her more than the least bit comfortable. Maddy stopped scrubbing for a moment and looked up towards Jack at the wheel. His dreadlocks and beads were swinging about, but yet there was no wind in the air. He had obviously been looking down at her, and quickly turned away when he noticed she was going to turn around. Maddy threw the brush in the bucket and dusted herself off while standing up.

"Well, there you go, Captain. Your deck's been cleaned by a certain professional, and I hope you can keep it clean".

"Don' count on it, love". Jack smirked at Maddy, eyeing her figure. Maddy crossed her arms in front of her chest, realizing what he was doing. Jack frowned quickly and opened his mouth to speak, but she did before he could.

"I'll go over here and fix up this mess. It's certainly worse than the one I just cleaned up". Maddy smiled triumphantly and wandered over to a spot behind Jack, facing him so he couldn't sneak a peak at her.

"Aye...so it is". Jack muttered angrily, turning back towards the open ocean, controlling his most prized possession.


	5. Satisfaction

The day seemed to be going very slowly. Maddy's job wasn't very exciting first of all, and doing the same thing over and over again, was never very satisfying. So it was a definite thrill when she heard Jack's heavily accented voice screaming to let everyone know it was time to drop anchor and rest for the night. She chucked the brush into the bucket after giving a deep sigh of relief that her job was done for the day.

"Hah, throw it like Maddy mean it". Adrienne was standing behind Maddy leaning on the rail of the ship.

"Oh, Adrienne. Nice to finally see you out on deck" Maddy said sarcastically, the two women laughing.

"Of course it is". Adrienne replied.

"Ah, Adrienne. Nice o' ye ta join the normal crew and meself. Maybe ye could do it more often, savvy?" Jack roughly said to Adrienne. Adrienne rolled her eyes at Jack.

"I could..." Adrienne replied with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"She could, couldn't she? She could swab the decks with me. I mean, it's not a fun job at all, but having a friend to do it with would make the time pass easier". Maddy jumped into the conversation. Adrienne and Jack both looked at her oddly. Adrienne glared at her; she obviously didn't want to work. Jack just looked at Maddy as if she were a genius. "Just a thought..." Maddy ended.

"An' a brilliant thought at tha'" Jack replied grinning at Maddy and Adrienne.

"Uh huh" Adrienne moped and rolled her eyes, clearly disappointed.

"So, Adrienne, ye'll be swabbin' the decks with Maddy from now on" Jack pointed out to Adrienne, grinning a toothy grin. "Now, if ye two fine lasses will excuse me, I have a date with many a rum bottles" He turned on his heel and strode off to the galley, where the rest of the crew had gone to, leaving Maddy and Adrienne to themselves.

"Thanks a lot, Maddy". Adrienne said sarcastically. "Now I've got to bloody work like everyone else does". Maddy hated when people complained, especially over the dumbest things.

"Oh please, Adrienne. Swabbing the decks is hardly 'work'. Be thankful it's all he gave you". The two stood there silent for a moment before Maddy broke the silence. "And besides, we can talk and keep each other occupied throughout the day. It's not like Jack will mind. He'll probably be too drunk to remember he gave you the job." Maddy and Adrienne shared a small laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean...it's...cleaning haha. A stupid deck anyways. What's the point? I'm not sure. But the captain wants it done, so it's 'got ta be done'." The two laughed again and began to head towards to galley.

As Maddy made her way through the galley door, a bottle of rum crashed into the wall right next to her. She screamed and braced her head.

"Haha, Maddy, don't worry. It's just a glass". Adrienne comforted her. Maddy smiled and headed towards the cupboard to get a piece of fruit.

"Fruit isn' goin' ta satisfy ye, love" Jack said, noticing Maddy eyeing the assortments of fruits.

"Oh really? Then what would do the trick, Captain?"

"Ye might as well call me Jack, Maddy; we've known each other for awhile".

"Ok then, Jack". Maddy said emphasizing Jack's name. "What do you suggest will rid me of all my worries, guilts, and bad deeds for the day??"

Jack smirked and picked up a bottle of brown liquid. "Rum, love. Rum". Jack handed Maddy the bottle of rum, and she hesitated before accepting it. Jack frowned. "It's not goin' ta kill ye. It's gonna make ye feel better in fact".

"Oh is it?" Maddy said sarcastically, taking a seat next to Jack.

"Aye, it is. Yer cares will be long gone by the end of the night, love. Trust me". Maddy stared into Jack's deep brown eyes, almost forgetting she and Jack were having a conversation. She snapped out of the trance Jack's eyes and uncorked the bottle of rum and sifted the liquid softly. She slowly brought the bottle to her lips closing her eyes, tipping the bottle, expecting the burning liquid to crash into her throat. Jack tipped the bottle upwards, forcing the rum down her throat. Her eyes immediately shot open as she felt the burning liquid stream down her throat. She was thrown into a violent coughing fit from the rum. Jack chuckled.

"I hardly find that funny, Jack" Maddy glared at him. Jack still chuckled at her.

"Then ye need ta find tha' sense of humor of yers. I know it's there, love. I've seen it b'fore". A smile began to tug at the edges of her lips. Jack realized this and grinned at her. "Ye know, love, ye can' just deny yerself of bein' happy 'ere. Ye do a fine job on the deck, be proud. An' also thankful I haven' made ye do anythin' else".

"Jack" Maddy interrupted him.

"Yes, love".

"How did you come across Adrienne?" Jack looked down at Maddy and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Umm..why do ye ask?" he replied, clearing his throat and shifting in his seat.

"I don't know. Just wondering I guess" Maddy paused for a moment. "She said she met you in Tortuga".

"Oh? Well I guess she's right then. I hardly remember anythin' from tha' night anyways" Jack replied, trying to avoid the question Maddy asked.

"You sure you don't?" Jack turned towards Maddy.

"Yes, 'm sure I don' remember the night I met yer little friend Adrienne". Maddy wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"Lying isn't going to satisfy you, Jack". Maddy said sarcastically, smirking at Jack. Jack furrowed his brow and glared at her.

"Wha' makes ye think 'm lyin'?" Jack said suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know. Just seems like you are. You're avoiding the question, that's a good start on how it seems like you're lying". Maddy stared at him innocently.

"Well...'m not lyin'. I 'ave no reason ta be lyin', even though I am the captain, an' can lie whenever an' to whomever I please, savvy?" Maddy chuckled.

"All right then, Jack. Guess you're not lying".

"Aye, love. 'm not lyin'". Jack said firmly.

"Right...you're not lying" Maddy said teasingly, taking another swig of her rum.

--A few hours, and bottles of rum, later--

As Maddy keeled over in laughter, Jack lightly rubbed her back. Maddy had obviously had more than a few bottles of rum, and so had Jack. Since she began drinking her first bottle of rum, the rest of the crew had filed out of the galley, one by one, drunk by drunker. The only people left in the room were her and Jack, Jack and her. Jack had just told her of one of his many tales of bravery and piracy, exploiting the details.

"An' then...BOOM!" Maddy jumped as Jack screamed and flung his arms around in emphasis. "The Interceptor was gone...for forever" Jack slurred. She stared at him wide eyed and took another long gulp of rum.

"Mighty brave one you are, Jack." Maddy replied to his story.

"Aye, love. Bravest of them all. Do ye got any fun stories, love?" Maddy sighed and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"No...I don't. My life was as boring as bloody hell before you came along and rescuedededededed me" Maddy replied, her slurring almost causing her sentence to be completely slaughtered.

"Aye, life on the Pearl is the best life there is".

"Yes...yes it is".

"But...it can be a lonely one" Jack's arm snaked its way around Maddy's shoulders, pulling he closer to him. To her surprise and Jack's, she didn't protest.

"That's unfortunate" Maddy replied dumbly. Jack looked down at her.

"Yer troubled. Somethin's on yer mind..." Maddy looked up at jack, contemplating asking him about Adrienne again.

"And you're smarter than you give yourself credit for, Jack" Jack smirked.

"Then...why don' ye tell this old pirate wha's troublin' yer little soul?" Maddy smiled at Jacks charm.

"Ok then. Tell me how you really met Adrienne" Jack raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"I already told ye, I don' remember the night. Why do ye keep askin' me about it, anyways?"

"Because I think you're hiding something from me." Maddy's finger began running across Jack's chest, making him more vulnerable to telling her what he was hiding.

"Uhh...now...why would I hide somethin' from ye, love?" Jack replied, stuttering.

"Oh I don't know...that's what I want to find out".

"Well...'m not hidin' anythin' from ye, so ye can just drop the subject" Maddy pulled her finger away from Jack's chest and removed herself from under his arm.

"Then if that be the case, I must be getting to bed. Tomorrow is going to be an early start, can't keep myself away from doing a good job at my deck swabbing" Maddy said sarcastically. Jack frowned as she began to leave the galley.

"Aye, wouldn' wan' any bad workers..." his voiced trailed off as he eyed Maddy's figure leaving the galley.


End file.
